Fingiendo ser tu novio
by RyoNef191
Summary: Cuando Ash y Brock se fueron, Dawn se fue acercando más a Paul hasta el punto de pedirle un favor tan imposible como hacer que un Gyarados sonriera, ¿Pero que pasaría si el chico aceptara?


**Fingiendo ser tu novio**

El sol salía por las montañas en ciudad Portual en la vasta región de Hoenn, los Starly despertaban y salían de sus hogares en los árboles, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el sol para comenzar su día.

El centro Pokemon permaneció abierto toda la noche como era lo habitual, pero el vestíbulo estaba vacío, todos los entrenadores y coordinadores se encontraban durmiendo salvo por un entrenador de ciudad Rocavelo. Paul, un entrenador Pokemon que competía en la liga por segunda ocasión, todas las mañanas era el primero en despertar antes que saliera el sol para desayunar y luego ir a entrenar sin ser molestado por nadie

El chico estaba leyendo una revista sobre estrategias Pokemon mientras en su mano sostenía una taza de café, en la mesa había un plato con unas migajas de pan, restos de su desayuno. Le dio un último sorbo a su taza de café y la colocó sobre el plato, se iría después de haber terminado de leer aquella revista, pero sintió algo pesado que se recargaba sobre su hombro seguido del sonido de una respiración lenta y tranquila, como la de alguien que recién despertaba

Paul no apartó los ojos de su revista, ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar quién era o hacer algún tipo de riña por la incomodidad, para él era más que obvio que se trataba de Dawn, la coordinadora peliazul y ex compañera de Ash Ketchum, ahora compañera de viaje de Paul; ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador con sus ojos cerrados puesto que aún no se despertaba por completo y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

¿Qué crees que haces?—pregunto Paul sin dejar de leer, pero su atención se había despegado de la revista y ahora solo se centraba en la chica a su lado

Duermo—dijo Dawn acomodándose un poco mejor

Las camas son para dormir, mi hombro no—dijo el chico sarcásticamente

Seguiría allí si cierto chico no se levantará tan temprano dejándome sola—

Te vez mejor sola que acompañada—se burló el chico

¡Eso no es verdad!—respondió Dawn ya un poco molesta pero sin despegarse del hombro del sujeto—no me gusta estar sola, si por eso eres mi novio—

No soy tu novio, solo finjo serlo—Paul sonrió

Dawn se retorció en su lugar como si de un mal sueño se tratase

No tienes por qué recordármelo casi todos los días, y mucho menos hoy—

Paul volvió a sonreír. Cerró la revista y la dejo sobre la mesa, luego colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él, ella solo se acurrucó sobre su pecho colocando una mano sobre este

Es cierto. Hoy se vence el trato—dijo Paul sin emoción, solo con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba—hoy es nuestro último día como una falsa pareja

Si…—a diferencia de Paul, Dawn se escuchaba algo triste—comenzamos hace 30 días…

Y hoy terminamos...—

Ambos quedaron callados, Dawn no quería continuar debido a que la invadía un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y no quería que el chico lo notara, pero Paul ya presentía lo que pasaba con ella y para no lastimarla prefirió guardar silencio. La sala parecía que permanecería en silencio hasta que Dawn decidió hablar

¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novio? ¿Lo recuerdas?—

/Flash Back/

Pocos días habían pasado desde que Ash y Brock salieron de Sinnoh para regresar a su región de origen, dejando sola a la coordinadora. Ella entristeció una vez que sus amigos se fueron, pero por otra parte le resultaba beneficioso, sin ellos, Dawn podía ver una oportunidad para acercarse a Paul, el rival de Ash en la región

Una vez que sus amigos se habían ido ella se dirigió a ciudad Rocavelo donde Paul regresó después de la liga

98… 99 y 100 dólares—

Ella estaba en su habitación de hotel, sentada en su cama con un sobre lleno de sus ahorros. Le había propuesto algo al entrenador una vez que lo encontró en la ciudad

Creo que con eso será suficiente—

Ella abrazó el sobre y cerró los ojos, quería recordar la breve plática que tuvo con Paul en la mañana que lo vio

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Para qué?"

"Es algo muy importante que nos incumbe a los dos, Paul"

"¿Y no puedes decirme ahora?"

"Claro que no, es algo un poco más íntimo, lo sabrás en la tarde en el hotel donde estoy hospedada"

La chica fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, el adolescente había llegado como lo habían acordado. La chica se puso nerviosa, ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus miedos y hablarle al chico como lo tenía planeado

Adelante—dijo sin levantarse de la cama y tratando de ocultar sus nervios

La puerta se abrió, Paul entraba con tranquilidad y paciencia, sin importarle mucho el asunto. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se colocó justo frente a Dawn.

¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hablar conmigo?—

Dawn estaba que le traicionaban los nervios, tenía al entrenador frente a ella pero no decía nada, no se movía, solo temblaba mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa normal pero no lo lograba

¿Solo me llamaste para verte temblar?—

Con eso Dawn salió de su pequeño ataque de nervios—oye, eso no fue amable—dijo un poco molesta

Te diré lo que no es amable, que me hallas hecho venir aquí solamente para perder mi tiempo—Paul estaba dispuesto a ser lo más irritante posible con tal que Dawn comenzara a hablar

Dawn suspiró, ella bien sabía que ese humor y temperamento de Paul no lo podría cambiar, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo eso fue algo que le llamó la atención de él. La chica se levantó de su cama, las palabras de Paul lograron quitarle los nervios de encima. Ella se acercó al entrenador y extendió su brazo ofreciéndole el sobre

Toma—dijo con seriedad

Paul se vio extrañado por tal acto—¿Qué es eso?—

Mis ahorros. Son 100 dólares—

¿Y a que se debe esto? ¿Por qué me lo ofreces y por qué has estado actuando tan rara?—pregunto Paul cruzándose de brazos

Paul… voy a pedirte un favor y se que te negarías fácilmente, así que prefiero pagarte para que al menos tengas algo que te haga aceptar—dijo Dawn en el tono más serio posible, aunque en el fondo moría de nervios por la reacción y respuesta del chico frente a ella

¿Y se puede saber qué clase de favor es ese?—

Dawn permaneció en silencio por un solo segundo, trago saliva forzosamente y dijo—Quiero que seas mi novio Paul—

Paul cayó en sorpresa al oír esto, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca en señal de extrañeza, era la primera vez que Dawn lo veía de esa manera. Paul bajó los brazos y apretó los puños, preparado por si eso fuera una broma, pero la chica parecía hablar en serio

¿De que se trata esto? ¿No se suponía que me odiabas? —preguntó aún sin creerse la propuesta de la chica

Dawn se sorprendió por la reacción de Paul, no creía que lo vería de esa forma—Yo no te odio, al contrario. Es cierto me estresabas siempre, pero mientras más intentaba comprenderte más me interesaba por ti, hasta el punto que terminaste gustándome…—

Paul se sorprendía cada vez más, no sólo eso, le llamaba la atención que la chica se iba ruborizando mientras hablaba, como si estuviera apenada de sus propios sentimientos

Tú me gustas Paul—continuó la coordinadora—quiero ser tu novia, aunque sea por unos días, y saber que si lo que siento es pura curiosidad o es algo más—

Al ver que Dawn había terminado, Paul volvió a ponerse serio, si iba a responder a eso tenía que mostrarse como lo acostumbrado. Guardo silencio por un largo tiempo, pensaba en su respuesta, volteó a ver a Dawn y se fijó que seguía nerviosa, sudando, esperando su respuesta. Paul suspiró.

Está bien—dijo el chico tomando el sobre

Aunque Dawn esperaba que dijera eso, veía difícil que Paul aceptara, así que no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida—¿Estás aceptando?—

¿No era lo que querías que dijera?—

La sorpresa de Dawn se volvió en alegría, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y luego dijo—si… ¡Si!—

Dawn sintió la necesidad de abrazar al Paul, estaba tan emocionada que era lo único que quería en ese momento así que se abalanzó hacia él—¡gracias Paul!—

Al ver a Dawn acercarse, Paul retrocedió un paso y puso sus manos en frente para detenerla—sin abrazos… sin abrazos—

Dawn se sorprendió un poco, pero comprendió que quizá eso era algo nuevo para el chico así que decidió retroceder como él quería—Gracias Paul, por aceptar—luego le sonrió con sinceridad

Paul suspiró—creo que no tengo nada que perder—

/Fin Del Flash Back/

Fue tan gracioso ver tu cara de sorpresa—se burlaba Dawn mientras reía levemente—pagaría otros cien dólares por verla otra vez

No le encuentro la gracia—dijo Paul enojado pero sin soltar el abrazo con Dawn

¿Qué pensaste en ese momento?—

Qué eras una acosadora—

Dawn se rio—¿yo una acosadora? Eso es ridículo—

Pues no fue tan ridículo cuando entraste a mi habitación la otra noche—

/Flash Back/

Paul y Dawn se habían hospedado en un hotel de ciudad Jubileo, su última parada antes de salir rumbo a Hoenn; cada quien en habitaciones separadas. Solo habían pasado pocos días desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos y las espectativas eran un poco diferentes a las esperadas.

Dawn seguía siendo la radiante chica de siempre, el estar con Paul no le afectaba en lo absoluto para comportarse como le apetecía y a Paul igual parecía no importarle, siempre se había quejado del comportamiento ridículo e infantil de Dawn, pero en los pocos días que viajó con ella se notó un cambio y era que casi no se quejaba de su comportamiento como en otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

Paul salía del baño luego de ducharse, con una toalla se secaba el pelo, llevaba puesto sólo su pantalón, de la cintura para arriba estaba descubierto. Al salir se topó con la sorpresa que Dawn estaba en su habitación, frente a la cama y quitándose la blusa.

Ambos chicos estaban extrañados, Paul nunca espero salir y encontrar a Dawn desvistiéndose, estaba tan asombrado que no notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por casi un minuto hasta que Dawn reaccionó, sus ojos se abrieron más, se bajó la blusa rápido y con agilidad tomó la mochila de Paul y se la lanzó

¡PERVERTIDO!—gritó—¡PONTE ALGO!—

Paul reaccionó cuando la mochila chocó contra su pecho—¡Oye!—dijo enojado

Dawn iba a volver a gritar, Paul al ver esto reaccionó rápido, se acercó rápido a la chica, se puso detrás de ella y le cubrió la boca antes que volviera a gritar. La chica se alteró cuando sintió a Paul detrás de ella, así que comenzó a forcejear para soltarse

Quieta, quédate quieta—dijo Paul conteniendo a la chica

Alguien tocó a la puerta—¿Está todo bien?—era la encargada del hotel que al parecer había escuchado el grito de Dawn

Los chicos se detuvieron, se dieron cuenta que casi armaban un escándalo por una tontería. Como Dawn estaba ocupada Paul decidido hablar

Todo esta bien, no se preocupe—dijo tratando de sonar calmado

La encargada se fue, se oyeron sus pasos alejándose. Cuando ya no la escucharon, Paul suspiró, luego soltó a la chica

A la próxima guarda silencio—

El chico recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Dawn

Eres un pervertido Paul. Apúrate y ponte algo encima—dijo la chica enojada y cruzada de brazos

Paul tomó su mochila y de allí sacó su camisa para dormir, luego dijo—¿Yo un pervertido? Si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste quien entró a mi habitación sin mi permiso y que casi se desnudaba frente a mí—

Dawn iba a contestar, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, ellos habían decidido dormir en habitaciones separadas y sin avisar entró a la habitación de su compañero. Ella desvío la mirada y apenada dijo

Bueno… sólo dame un poco de espacio para cambiarme y luego dormir—

Paul reaccionó de mala manera—¿Darte espacio? No tienes tu habitación para hacer eso?—

Dawn se puso sería—no desocuparon mi habitación. Y como ya no había más vine a pasar la noche contigo—eso último lo dijo sonriendo

¿Y tu creíste que aceptaría al verte aquí semidesnuda?—

Pues si, por algo eres mi novio—

No soy tu…—

Si, si ya se, solo finges serlo. No es necesario que me lo repitas siempre—dijo Dawn enojada

¿Y donde pretendes dormir? Porque esa cama es mía—

Dawn se sorprendió por lo que dijo Paul—¡no esperaras que duerma en el suelo!—

A como yo lo veo, es tu única opción—Paul sonrió, esta vez sabía que podía ganar

A Dawn no le gustaba el trato de Paul, hacia una mueca de inconformidad mientras miraba enojada al entrenador, pero luego dio la vuelta y se dirigió al armario. Del armario sacó un futón (cama tradicional de Japón) y lo colocó en el suelo frente a la cama del chico. Una vez puesto el futón, Dawn se acostó en el, se cubrió y le dio la espalda al chico sin importarle que aún tenía su ropa habitual

Buenas noches—dijo enojada y sin ver al chico

Paul suspiró, luego se fue a acostar en la cama y apagó la luz. Trataba que el asunto con Dawn no le espantara el sueño, no le importaba pero por alguna razón pensaba en la discusión y en la forma que le contestó a su falsa novia.

/

Eran altas horas de la noche, el chico sentía un peso extra en su cama acompañado de un ligero sonido de respiración. El joven se despertó, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y veía borroso, se restregó el ojo izquierdo con su mano y lo abrió para ver bien lo que había sobre su cama

El asombro y la extrañeza llenaron al entrenador una vez que vio que era su compañera quien estaba a su lado. Dormida de lado con el rostro frente al chico, ella estaba demasiado cerca de él, tanto que Paul podía sentir su respiración

"¿Pero que está haciendo?"—pensó solamente

El chico se quedó inmóvil, quería despertarla, regañarla y que regresara a su futón, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, solo se quedó viéndola sin decir nada

La habitación estaba oscura pero Paul podía ver a la chica gracias a la luz de la luna y a los Iluminuse y Volbeat que pasaban frente a su ventana.

Un mechón de pelo estaba en medio del rostro de Dawn, Paul sólo lo apartó y lo hizo a un lado suavemente para continuar viéndola en silencio. Quizá era por ver su pálida piel ser iluminada por la luz de la luna, o quizá estaba muy cansado o quizá solo quería quedarse así, buscaba la razón de porque permitía que se quedara así, pero al final no le importaba.

El chico bostezó y entre cerró los ojos, luego los cerró por completo y se acomodó para volver a dormir. No se dio cuenta cuando Dawn abrió ligeramente sus ojos para observarlo, luego sonrió y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

/Fin Del Flash Back/

Siempre supe que estabas despierta—dijo Paul acariciando el cabello de Dawn

Dawn había caído esta vez sobre el regazo del chico, se dejaba acariciar el cabello y el rostro con suavidad

Si va a ser—dijo en tono de burla—estabas viendo mi bello rostro no finjas

Tenías una mosca en la cara, solo la espanté—dijo Paul en su defensa sacándole la risa a la coordinadora

Valla que fuiste grosero esa noche. Aunque tampoco esperaba que me dieras las buenas noches aquella vez—

Cuando me pediste ser tu novio sabias bien como actuaría—

Dawn sonrió—cierto… pero en estos 30 días he aprendido mucho de ti Paul, he conocido a un chico que nunca hubiese visto en mi viaje con Ash y Brock—

Pues ese chico no creo ser yo—

Dawn sonrió—también conocí a un chico muy sarcástico—

Paul igual sonrió al oír eso—entonces si soy yo—

Dawn soltó una pequeña risita—un chico que a pesar de ser muy arrogante y agresivo, es simpático si se le trata. Un chico que terminó aceptándome en su viaje a pesar que decía que le desagradaba… un chico del que no me gustaría alejarme—

Nuevamente, la voz de la chica pareció quebrarse y a disminuir por tristeza. Paul miró el reloj de pared del centro Pokemon

Creo que no iré a entrenar—dijo levantando la cabeza de la chica de su regazo—iré a buscarte algo para que desayunes—se levantó de su lugar

¿En serio?—preguntó Dawn extrañada

Eso haría un novio—dijo Paul para luego dirigirse a la cocina

Dawn sonrió mientras miraba al chivo alejarse y tomaba la taza de café en su mano—no deja de sorprenderme—tomó un sorbo de café pero luego alejó la taza e hizo una mueca fe desagrado con la lengua—pero sigue teniendo un mal gusto con el café—

/

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el Sol se ponía por el horizonte para dar paso a la luna y con ella a la noche, nos centramos en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeados de árboles y lo suficientemente alto como para no oír los ruidos de la ciudad

¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Dawn mientras seguía a Paul por la colina

Llevas preguntando eso a cada rato. Ya te dije que a la cima así que ya guarda silencio—dijo Paul quien iba delante y ya fastidiado

Dawn hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió al pensar en molestar a Paul—¿Y a donde vamos?—

Paul se detuvo, pero no fue porque Dawn le había fastidiado, sino porque habían alcanzado la cima—llegamos—

Dawn miró a su alrededor, la colina era tan alta que podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí. Si bien eran un espectáculo para ver, le sorprendía que Paul la llevara hasta aquel lugar tan alto.

Tardaron unos segundos que ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Dawn decidió romper el hielo cuando comenzó a incomodarle el silencio

¿Me trajiste para ver las luces de la ciudad?—dijo sarcásticamente como él la había acostumbrado

Paul le sonrió y le dijo—será mejor que mires el cielo—

Dawn volteó a ver hacia el cielo confundida, al voltear quedó maravillada al presenciar la lluvia de estrellas que en ese momento ocurría. Dawn sonrió ante esto, nunca habría creído que Paul la llevara a ver algo así

Considéralo nuestra última cita—dijo el entrenador que igual había volteado a ver al cielo

Dawn observaba con asombro la caída de meteoritos que pasaban por la tierra—"valla… es un gesto muy lindo para venir de él"—pensó la coordinadora

La chica no volteó a ver a su compañero, si lo hacía iba a entristecer de pensar que se tenía que separar de Paul porque habían cumplido con el trato de los 30 días, ese sería el momento que se tendrían que separar y tomar nuevos caminos

Dawn se alegraba por un parte, en el tiempo que viajaron juntos se encariño con un chico que parecía despreciarla, que parecía que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad con él, pero que terminaron mejor de lo web ella esperaba

Si bien no logró hacer que el chico se enamorara como ella quería logró un avance y terminar como amigos o algo parecido a eso, pero quizá el avance más grande es que ella ya no sentía sólo curiosidad por él sino que se había encariñado tanto con él al punto de acercarse a lo que es el amor, pero nunca podría saber si en verdad se había enamorado porque muy probablemente ya no viajaría con él

Paul abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre de allí, luego volteó a ver a Dawn y le extendió el sobre

Toma—dijo seriamente

Dawn miró extrañada el sobre por unos segundos—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó confundida

Sin tus ahorros. 100 dólares como me lo entregaste—

Dawn al ver que era el mismo dinero que ella le entregó a Paul el día que le pidió ser su novio—no Paul. Yo te di este dinero para pagarte el favor, no necesito que me lo devuelvas—rechazó el dinero mientras negaba con la cabeza

No te los estoy devolviendo—dijo Paul con seriedad

Dawn se extrañó por las últimas palabras del entrenador—¿Entonces que estas haciendo?—

Paul sonrió—te estoy pagando para que seas mi novia por 30 días. Creo que con eso será suficiente—

Si antes Dawn estaba extrañada ahora estaba muy sorprendida, primero la lluvia de estrellas y ahora nuevamente la sorprendía con este nuevo trato que le proponía

Paul… ¿Es en serio?—

Paul movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa—tómalo como pura curiosidad por saber si puedo aguantarte un mes más, sólo eso. Aun no me gustas lo suficiente como para pedírtelo formalmente—

Dawn miró al chico por unos segundos, extrañada. Pronto su boca dibujó una sonrisa, tomó el dinero y dijo—¡acepto! ¡Si acepto!—

Dawn se quiso lanzar hacia el chico para abrazarlo pero este retrocedió y puso sus brazos para evitarla

Sin abrazos… por favor—dijo esperando tranquilizarla

Dawn sólo sonrió, aún seguía siendo tímido por las emociones—vamos Paul, un abrazo no te va a matar tampoco—

Paul lo pensó un poco, pero al poco tiempo bajó los brazos y dijo—bueno… supongo que no pasará nada—

Dawn se abalanzó hacia el chico y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Paul no estaba tan acostumbrado a los abrazos de la chica, pero al final decidió corresponderle envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

No importaba que tan grosero sea Paul con la chica, o que tan desesperante sea Dawn para el chico, lo importante es que iban a hacer el intento de permanecer juntos aunque sólo sea por 30 días más

 **FIN**

 **Nota del autor: perdonad si hay faltas ortográficas, escribir un fic en celular es horrendo :c**


End file.
